The Call
by Flinxster
Summary: Jinx is woken up in the middle of the night by her H-communicator. She just wants to sleep but someone has an offer for her. But is Jinx really that easy to convince, and what's really going on? - "Because there's a lightning bolt on the crotch, and the back of it says Fast as the Flash," - One-shot.


Jinx had an irregular sleeping habit. Sometimes the HIVE Five would rob a bank at night; and sometimes they would attack the mall in the afternoon. This did that she usually just slept whenever she had the time. Lately, however, she had practiced the art of sleeping at night and staying awake in the mornings.

It was new and weird but all that mattered to her was that she got her sleep. Once she had lied down in a bed she wasn't getting out of it until she had gotten at least eight hours. That was a consistency in her life. And although she wouldn't exactly say her team respected this – or ex-team, as it was now – they would never dare to wake her.

But for the first time, Jinx was disturbed from her slumber by the ring of her communicator.

Jinx groaned and growled as her hand fumbled around the nightstand for her H-communicator, regretting and not for the first time that she hadn't smashed it with a hammer. It was still dark and a glance at the alarm clock on the other side of the bed had her letting out an angry snarl. She pressed the side button on the communicator and put it to her ear – she wasn't about to show her sleep deprived face to whichever of the idiots that was calling.

''Do you have any freaking idea what time it is?'' she sneered.

''_I suggest you rephrase little girl, and remember w'o you are speakin' wit',_'' came the response. Jinx rolled her eyes.

''Oh, right, sorry. Do you have any freaking what time it is _here in America_?''

''_I am well-aware,_'' Madame Rouge replied, snappily.

''I was sleeping!'' Jinx hissed. ''Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait.''

''_You are about to be offered a very rar' opportunity so I suggest you listen._''

Jinx wanted to make a snarky comment on how full of suggestions Rouge was but refrained from it. It would only make the conversation longer.

''What is it?'' she sighed. She pushed herself up and sat against the headboard. She shivered from the cold and rubbed one arm, covered by the sleeve of a cotton shirt – she couldn't wait to melt back into the mattress and snuggle deep in the sheets.

''_I offer you the chance to prove yourself to the Brotherhood. Capture the Kid Flash, bring him to us… and perhaps we can find a place for you in our ranks,_'' Madame Rouge said in a smug tone.

''Uh, yeah, sure.'' Jinx yawned. ''When I've finished sleeping I'll get right to it.''

''_You should be takin' this more seriously,_'' Rouge snapped. ''_The Brotherhood has set to work on t'eir plan to capture the Titans, and we have chosen you to bring in Kid Flash._'' Her tone was getting slightly frustrated but Jinx wasn't the least bit affected. She swallowed another yawn and glanced at the alarm clock again, almost getting angry at the glaring numbers.

''I'll do it so don't worry about it. He's mine.''

''_Good._'' The smug tone was back. ''_Do you need assistance bringing 'im to Pari?_''

''I've got it covered. I'll see you there.'' Jinx smirked.

''_We will send you 'is signal to track. You should not be in need of anything else?_'' she questioned.

''I've got it,'' she repeated, sternly.

Madame Rouge hung up without another word. Jinx dropped the communicator in the nightstand, slamming the drawer closed with an eye roll. She fell back into the bed, doing as she had been dying to do; melt into the mattress and snuggle under the covers. There was a muffled grunt before an arm snuck around her waist, pulling her back against a bare chest. A hand fell on her bare thigh, and she couldn't help smiling.

''Who was it?'' a sleepy voice asked, nuzzling the back of her ear.

''No one important. I'll tell you tomorrow.'' Jinx turned around, wrapping her arms around the half-naked body belonging to a certain redhead.

''Yuh suh?'' he asked in a mumble.

''I'm sure,'' she laughed tiredly. ''Let's go back to sleep,'' she whispered, snuggling into him.

''Night Jinxy,'' he whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

''Night Wally,'' she whispered back.

Jinx didn't know how long it was – an hour, two, or maybe just five minutes – before a new noise awoke her. Once again it was a communicator but this time it wasn't hers. Angry and sleepy, she grabbed the T-communicator and threw it out the open bedroom door before hexing it closed. She grinned happily as the room was once again silent.

TT

Jinx's eyes fluttered open, slowly, and were met by sunlight sneaking through the closed curtains. She rubbed her eyes as Wally sat up in the bed, yawning and stretching his arms. He noticed her smiling up at him and returned it. He pushed locks of her hair out of the way before leaning down to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and rested a hand on his neck to lift herself up. When he pulled back, she followed with and propped herself up against the headboard.

''You look good in my shirt,'' he joked with a smirk.

''You look good in just boxers,'' she replied, pinching him just above the band of the red material.

''Then why'd you laugh?'' He pouted, childishly.

''Because there's a lightning bolt on the crotch, and the back of it says _Fast as the Flash_,'' she giggled. He stuck his tongue out at her, childishly. ''What on Earth made you buy those?''

''My aunt got them… as a joke,'' he murmured.

''I like them.'' She winked. He beamed and shot out of the bed, striking a heroic pose that had her laughing.

''How about breakfast in bed?'' he offered already heading for the kitchen. She snickered at the writing on the back of his boxers.

''I'd love some,'' she said smiling up at him.

She fell back on the bed and rubbed her face into his pillow, enjoying just how… _clean_ he smelled, unlike her ex-team consisting of smelly boys - she got tired of ordering them to shower and breathing through her mouth so she wouldn't have to smell them. She frowned when she didn't hear the usual sounds of Wally messing around in the kitchen; it usually kept her from falling back asleep.

''Um, Jinx?'' he called.

''Yeah?'' she asked, frowning once more at his concerned tone.

''Why is my communicator out here… on the floor?''

''I think I threw it out there in my sleep,'' she answered, sheepishly.

''Oh, okay,'' he said understandingly. ''Did you blow it up too?''


End file.
